


Roulette

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: Bullseye and Hawkeye [2]
Category: Daredevil (2003), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint Barton is Brian Gamble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you can see my heart, beating, <br/>You can see it through my chest. <br/>I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, no<br/>I know I must pass this test<br/>So just pull the trigger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roulette

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Bullseye and Hawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624317) by [Walter_Kovacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs)



Clint looked around as Havok, a SHIELD agent, and him entered as they were going after Bullseye. He had escaped the hospital when Clint had to go talk those ninjas down.

 

"So now you're just hired muscle for the Hellfire Club?" Havok said to Bullseye were he stood with two heavily armed Hellfire soldiers.

 

"Don't knock it. Gives me a chance to bring my own special brand of hellfire." The words were spoken to Havok, but Bullseye had his eyes locked onto Clint. "Plus I never met a pharoh before. Who could resist?"

 

"I could." Clint replied at the same time the agent did.  Bullseye looked at him sadly.

 

"Pity, Hawkeye... We could have been a great team." Bullseye shook his head. "Just like-"

 

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMMIT!" Clint shouted. "This is not just like back in LA! We were cops, dammit, the best SWAT Officers in the precint! Not some damn assassins hell-bent on helping a mad man take over the world!" Clint's eyes became cold, hard, and unemotional. If this was the path Jim was going to take, then so be it. As a friend, brother, and ex-partner, Clint was going to stop him from doing this. Stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life. Bullseye made the first move. He threw an array of knives at Havok. Clint retaliated by sending a trick arrow at him, Havok sent a plasma wave at one of the soldiers, and the agent slashed at the other soldier with the knife she had gotten from when Valkyrie came to deal with the Wild Hunt a few months ago. 

 

"Why do you fight this?" Bullseye grunted as he threw knife after knife a Clint.

 

"Because I'm above this mindless servitude." Clint responded, unfeeling, as he nimbly dodged the knives. "I never was one to follow rules or take orders, remember? You had to talk me into it most of the time."

 

"Oh," Bullseye snorted. "Then, praytell, why are you working for SHIELD, hmm? Are there not rules? Orders given?"

 

"Yeah, but, thing is, I get to call the shots on most of my missions." Clint pulled out a knife of his own and threw it at him. "They trust me enough that when I say something is bullshit, they let me do things my way." Clint did a back flip.

 

"Really?" Bullseye said in the way Jack Sparrow said to Gibbs at the end of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. "I'm suprised that they would just follow blindly in what you think is best. After all, you were so reckless."

 

"I've changed, Bullseye." Clint dove to the side to avoid an array of knives. Havok and the agent hit the ground with tremendous force, unconscious. Bullseye threw a few knives and each hit Clint. Clint tore two of them out and threw them back at the Irish assassin. He couldn't pull the one lodged in his shoulder out, so he ignored it.

 

"You've changed? To what?" Bullseye laughed. "To an assassin that has so much blood on his hands to even to pretend to be a hero, yet fools himself into thinking that he is?" The soldiers came to stand behind the Irishman.

 

"I don't pretend I'm a hero," Clint growled as he nocked back three arrows, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm. "I'm only there to do the dirty work. You're right, I haven't exactly changed, but I have changed, none the less." Clint let them fly and each hit their target. Now, doing any damage, is a different story. They didn't do any real damage.

 

"I've made your decision, you're coming with us." Bullseye said with a gleeful look in his eye.

 

"I recognise that, Bullseye, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it." Clint growled as he prepared to fire another arrow. "Shit!" Clint grabbed his shoulder with it bleeding furiously as he fell to his knees.

 

"Looks like I still come out on top, Brother." Bullseye grinned.

 

"Fuck you, bastard!" Clint screamed. His vision was growing hazy from bloodloss.

 

"You wish." Bullseye snickered. Clint blacked out to the sight of Bullseye looking terrified and a deep voice growling something.   

 

* * *

 

Scott frowned as he waited for Alex, Clint, and that agent... oh what's her name... Lynn, to come out. It had been a few hours since they were to return.

 

"Friend Cyclops!" Thor boomed as he landed. "I believe we should go check on our comrades, since it has been far too long since they should have returned." Scott nodded.

 

"Logan, Ororo, DareDevil, time to go check on my brother, Hawkeye, and Agent Lynn." Scott said as he stood up. They rushed inside the building to find the unconscious Havok and Lynn in one section and the fainting Clint in another with Bullseye and the soldiers.

 

"Hey bub, step away from the archer!" Logan growled as he unsheathed his claws. A terrified look passed over Bullseye's face. Logan lunged forward with Thor following close behind. DareDevil snuck around to face Bullseye while Ororo and Scott went to check on Alex and Agent Lynn. They moved the unconscious pair outside and radio'd for help.

 

* * *

 

 

"He really had hope for you." DareDevil said as he stepped in front of Bullseye.

 

"So?" Bullseye growled as he tried to get around the blind hero.

 

"He had hoped you'd be back to the normal cop you had been, or at least back on the side of good, that's the point! He was praying for you to at least resemble what you had been! And you," DareDevil hit him with his Billy Clubs, "went and," a kick to Bullseye's kidney, "did this!" DareDevil knocked the assassin down. "You beat him, you try to kill him, and make him doubt whether or not you are a lost cause!" DareDevil grabbed a nearby pair of handcuffs and hand cuffed him. "I still had faith you could be a hero again, after what Clint told me about you! You gone and blown everything!" DareDevil hauled the assassin to his feet. "You'd be lucky to not have him hate you forever after this." DareDevil hauled the assassin to where the other heroes were.

 

"Good you got the bastard." Wolverine growled as he gently lifted Clint.

 

"Yeah." DareDevil said. It was obvious that he was pissed off. "Let's just get him back to the Avengers' Tower before we kill him right here." Wolverine nodded. When they walked out, a quinjet had all ready landed and Black Widow was standing out there.

 

"Oh shit..." She whispered as she saw the state her partner was in. "Logan, give him to me, you fly the jet." Wolverine nodded and placed the archer in Natasha's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

When Clint woke up, he was in the Avengers' medic bay back in New York.

 

"You okay, Clint?" Matt asked.

 

"Yeah, but my head, arm, stomach, and leg hurt like a bitch." Clint groaned.

 

"It's t be expected..." Matt sighed. "I'm sorry but not at the same time."

 

"What's up, Matt?" Clint frowned.

 

"I beat up Bullseye very badly after he kicked your ass." Matt replied.

 

"So that's why he looked scared?" Clint laughed.

 

"No, Wolverine unsheathed his claws." Matt shook his head. Clint laughed again.

 

"Good ole Logan! If you ever need to scare someone, just get him on their asses." Clint yawned and fell back asleep. He was on medicine for his wounds and they made him drowsy.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Reunions.
> 
> Bullseye escaped the watch of the Avengers while they were dealing with the pissed off Hand. Thus leading Clint to have to track down the good-cop-gone-bad Jim Street, aka Bullseye.
> 
> This was inspired by the spec ops 6- Cry Havok mini boss 1 mission. Bullseye was the mini boss and the first few lines of dialouge were from that exchange of words.


End file.
